


The Flash 3x09 - Olivarry Edition

by lockwoodwesthale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, also um canon rewrite sorts kinda, leave a review if you can i love constructive criticism, my first work yay, shoutout to my other olivarry pals for giving me the muse to write about my gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwoodwesthale/pseuds/lockwoodwesthale
Summary: Because I’m uncreative with titles and plots at the moment, this is a rewrite of when Barry saw Savitar kill Iris. This version is Oliver seeing Savitar kill Barry.





	The Flash 3x09 - Olivarry Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Rewrite. Gets kinda messy (writing wise) towards the end and you’ll see what I mean. Leave me your thoughts and enjoy! :)

Christmas. The time of hope and laughter and just the perfect time for peace with loved ones.

Unless your name is Oliver Queen and you get involved with your boyfriend’s latest conflict of stopping a psycho speedster from world conquest then no, Christmas is the opposite of that.

But eventually, the battle had been won and Oliver wanted to go home and celebrate the victory with his friends and Barry, the love of his life but no. Somehow, some way, he was accidentally thrust into the future and ended up in an ally nearby Infantino Street. The ex playboy rose up from the rainy concrete and walked out confused. He picked up a news paper and noticed the date. 

May 23rd, 2017.

He let the newspaper out of his grasp and let it go flying through the air. Oliver walked slowly out of the alley and passed a bus stop that was streaming the news. It talked about a villain named Plunder (damn it Cisco) trial being over thanks to The Flash catching him. He wanted to listen more but he heard a familiar voice coming from a few yards away.

“Please stop!”

Ollie turned his attention to the source and what was he saw was himself, feet away from the speed god who was holding Barry like a cheap and warn out teddy bear. He was bloody and parts of his suit were ripped. 

Savitar lifted his gaze from Barry and locked his eyes onto the future Oliver Queen. Eyes teary as he held his bow and arrow to his side.

“Let him go, we can talk about this. Don’t kill him please.”

Savitar spoke in that eerie tone of voice and raised his blade behind the speedster’s back, aiming right for the heart.

“You lose, Green Arrow.”

Future Oliver yelled at the top of his lungs and ran at his fastest to try and tackle the literal speed demon but by the team he reached him, Savitar roughly put the blade through Barry’s heart and sped of immediately.

Oliver went tumbling down and crawled over to Barry’s dying body, sobbing and holding him tight, assuring him that everything would be okay as he took his final breath.

Present Oliver stood there frozen, angry, saddened and confused. Was Prometheus right when he said everything he touches dies?

Will he find ever experience true happiness?


End file.
